


【翔松】Verlass mich nie

by youyousile0903



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youyousile0903/pseuds/youyousile0903
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【翔松】Verlass mich nie

01  
刘青松和林炜翔一起退役了。  
林炜翔选择了再续一年约，和FPX新买的小ad轮换着打，到大赛的时候他依旧稳坐首发，可能因为他和刘青松默契度最高，也可能因为他还是想陪着他的辅助，所以赛场上都打得足够漂亮，无论是单线抗压还是和辅助的配合都完美碾压了小ad。  
那年不死的凤凰涅槃，浴火重新点燃他不算灰暗的人生，他的ad还是冒险岛，和林炜翔实现了曾经的幻想，一起看了那场梦了很多次的金色的雨，捧杯相望的那一刻他想，我没有遗憾了。  
他真的燃尽了所有的不甘心和意难平。  
退役那天刘青松没准备发言稿，他想了很多，但是似乎没什么特别想说的，短暂致辞的最后他看了一眼林炜翔，朝着粉丝们鞠了个躬。  
他说，谢谢。  
在谢谁呢？林炜翔的余光里他瞥见刘青松那点泪痣闪着光。

刘青松回了老家，他不是没想过退役之后要做什么，但真到了这一天他还是没想出个所以然。坐在回家的高铁上那个已经很久没聊过天的对话框弹出：“我到家了。”  
刘青松眨眨眼，好一会儿才确认自己没有眼花，划开解锁，手指在键盘上敲了几下又删掉，反复几次后对方也显示正在输入……  
“来找我玩吗？”“好”。刘青松一愣，他是想回那句我到家了，但是没想到合适的措辞，正准备解释林炜翔又来了一句：“那我等你。”  
刘青松戴上耳机将手机放进了口袋里。  
随机播放第一首歌是《想去海边》，他听了一半，又将手机拿出，翻了翻邀请他去玩的人的朋友圈，第一条是他俩退役同台的合照，二人都没什么表情，不过刘青松注意到中间那相差不过一个拳头的距离，其实不近不远，恰到好处，可刘青松一时说不上来什么不舒服，就是无力感突来还带着委屈和迷茫。  
配字是：从少年到未来，我都不后悔。  
接着刘青松回了他：好。  
再要说点什么，他也不知道了。

到家之后他先回到房间反锁房门睡了一整天，再醒来的时候已经是第二天傍晚，手机上的消息很多，发来的问候祝福他都一一谢过，最底下才是林炜翔发来的消息——到家给我报个平安。  
点开对话框，置顶，又改了个备注屎。  
他们似乎又可以正常坦然地交流了，两人心照不宣没再提起去福清找林炜翔玩这件事，主要是找林炜翔，刘青松任性地给自己放了一个长假什么都不去想，安心享受难得的独处时光和远在福清的林炜翔的温柔。  
只有夜深人静的时候偶尔清醒告诫自己，别回头。

02  
刘青松确实是和林炜翔谈过恋爱的。  
刚到TCS的时候见到那个脑瘫ad第一印象就是又黑又丑又胖，下路二人组传统一间房，于是他们开始了24小时的无缝对接生活。  
他年少时期的所有热情都奉献给了这个游戏和林炜翔，温柔他有，只是鲜少表达出来。做过的最荒唐不过是林炜翔把女人带回基地在他们房间为爱鼓掌的时候被他撞见，隔天林炜翔转头看见他胃痛难受的时候替他买了药接了水，着急得眉头都皱在一块，胖黑丑真的令人心碎，而刘青松扯过他的衣领拉近距离，把自己的吻印在了对方的唇上。  
软肋暴露给你，林炜翔——我动心了。  
林炜翔当时第一反应是嘴唇真软，和他想的一样，好像他们接吻是理所应当的。  
他没有问为什么要吻他，生病的刘青松是这样少见又脆弱，接吻的时候眼眶都红了，然后他缩回被子里只露出一双眼睛看着他，林炜翔凑过去用唇瓣磨蹭了下他眼角的泪痣。  
“睡吧，我在的。”刘青松真的很听话地闭上了眼睛。  
“你别关灯。”  
“我知道。”  
林炜翔留了一盏小夜灯，亮度正好又不很刺眼，确认刘青松没有什么不适才拿着衣服进厕所洗漱，刘青松似乎已经熟睡了，他轻手轻脚关掉了小夜灯，带着洗完热水澡还未散去的热死钻进刘青松的被窝将他抱进怀里。  
刘青松猛地惊醒睁开眼推拒了一下，林炜翔出声哄到：“松松不怕。”  
刘青松乖乖缩回他怀里不动了。  
他们一直从TCS走到FPX，从磕绊懵懂走到独当一面，刘青松在林炜翔面前还是很爱哭的。  
输了比赛会哭，赢了比赛会哭，和他做爱的时候也哭。  
有时候林炜翔想叫他别哭了，刘青松平时吵架大声又不讲道理，哭的时候哽咽声却小小的，好像被抛弃了。  
林炜翔舍不得刘青松难过。

要说分手是因为什么谁都说不出，就好像是过腻了，产生的厌倦感让两人都疲惫不堪。  
刘青松一直不是犹犹豫豫的性格，他主动提出换房间，在某人回房间之前他基本已经收拾好自己的东西在隔壁安顿下来，完事之后他躺在床上点开又退出对话框，最终什么也没发出去。  
同样，他也没等到对方的晚安。  
分手并不影响他们还是队友的关系，甚至这对他们来说没差，他们本就被认为峡谷亲密度最低的下路组。  
世界赛后两人的关系肉眼可见地变差，粉丝们都在问两人怎么了，刘青松欲言又止，他其实也想问他们怎么了，明明已经这么多年，为什么还是学不会收敛自己的任性，为什么又让事情变得糟糕，为什么要大家都变得不快乐。  
为什么会有那么多为什么？  
为了避嫌林炜翔谈了新女友，高天亮和金泰相拿着林炜翔手机翻看女友照片，金泰相边看边说：“怎么回事啊林炜翔，哎哟林炜翔都有女朋友了，真的是瞎啊。”  
高天亮没说话，转头给卓定发了条消息：  
“翔哥女朋友长得好像松宝0.0”  
“0.0”  
高天亮转头恶心了一下刘青松：“松宝，看过翔哥女朋友没？长得和你像失散多年的兄妹。”  
“滚。”

03  
刘青松还是去福清了，在家无所事事几个月后他主动向林炜翔提起去找他玩这件事，收拾行李的时候他给林炜翔打了个电话，对方的声音他已经太过熟悉，几个月没听见一时都有些恍惚，仿佛又回到了他们一起打比赛的时候。  
“喂，刘青松？”林炜翔连喊好几声刘青松才回过神来，“叫你爹呢，我今天下午两点半的飞机，记得到机场等你爹。”  
“知道了。”林炜翔不知想到什么笑了两声，“刘青松……”  
“嗯？”  
“没事，就想叫叫你。”  
“傻逼东西。”电话那头林炜翔“我”字刚说出口，衡阳国主已经迅速挂掉了电话，以至于他没听见林炜翔还未说完的话。  
我想你了。  
这是刘青松第一次来福清。  
衡阳没有海，但濒临湘江，站在湘江岸上往对面看能够望得到头，海则是广阔无际的，多看一眼都要沉溺其中。  
出了机场他便看见林炜翔，明明瘦下来了笑起来还是憨得没眼看，刘青松很想装作不认识转头就走，那头林炜翔已经喊出来了：“刘青松！”  
啧，狗叫什么呢。  
他低头拉着行李箱快步走过去没有应他的话，林炜翔也没想明白他又哪里惹到了刘少，默默跟在他旁边走，刘青松走到比较空旷的地方才转头看林炜翔，他像只可怜的大狗耷拉着耳朵，不知道自己哪里又犯错惹主人生气了，刘青松挑了挑眉，开口问道：“你准备让我住哪啊林炜翔。”  
林炜翔这才重新挂上笑，“住我家呗，又没其他人。”  
“哦。”刘青松其实也不挑，住哪无所谓，他就是看林炜翔的样子有点可怜主动跟他搭个话，林炜翔给他讲福清哪儿好玩的时候也很可爱。  
为什么会有可爱这个念头？刘青松想，但这似乎不是重点，他就感觉和林炜翔呆在一起挺舒服，不像没退役前那么别扭了。  
晚上的时候两人打火锅吃，冰箱里的啤酒派上了用场。实际上现在关系不尴不尬的，有酒做话头会好一些，刘青松倒也没拒绝。吃完饭都懒得收拾，坐在沙发上随意点了部电影看。  
刘青松因为胃病平时很少喝酒，他看起来有些醉了，脸泛着潮红，但他只是安安静静地坐在那儿垂着眼看不出在想什么，是看起来孤独无助的可怜样子。  
去年24岁的刘青松已经学会很好的隐藏自己的情绪，25岁的刘青松在他们见面的第一晚就又露出他最看不得的表情。  
压抑的气氛在他们之间游走，林炜翔将唇贴上那颗泪痣，吻顺着脸颊附到对方的唇瓣上，刘青松也乖顺地抬起胳膊搂住林炜翔的脖子和他交换了一个很久很久没有过的热吻，心脏连带着血液都滚烫了起来显现在皮肤上淡淡的粉红。  
今晚的他看起来美丽又动情，甚至主动帮林炜翔解开裤腰带，除去衣物后的肉搏变得顺理成章。哪有什么意外，有心人的无意总是滑稽可笑的，可谁也不会在意演技是否拙劣，他们都想借着醉意沉沦到温柔乡里去，而酒后乱性不过是共犯假意不心动的借口。  
两个人抱着交缠在一起，刘青松蹭着对方的直到膝盖顶住下体磨了磨阴囊。他们是熟悉彼此的，当初同床共枕笑闹着就擦枪走火是常有的事，恍惚间刘青松以为回到了和林炜翔一起并肩作战的日子，多少个日夜的心动难抑他又叫出那个名字：“林炜翔……”  
明明是你先丢下我的，叫得这么委屈做什么。林炜翔是这么想的，但他又感受到了心疼的情绪。刘青松好懂也不好懂，他带着一层保护罩将自己裹紧，为了不受伤害连爱意都拒之门外，林炜翔出现的时候他才打开了一丝缝隙，害怕接受爱又自己跑掉了。  
“嗯。”  
“林炜翔。”  
“嗯。”  
“林炜翔，抱抱我。”  
“嗯？”林炜翔一愣，下一秒刘青松主动贴得更近，将脑袋埋进林炜翔的颈窝，左手包裹住自己和对方的性器一起撸动，以往的性事都是林炜翔主动，借着酒劲发疯是头一回。但很快又被林炜翔占据了主动权，他先是咬上了刘青松粉红的乳尖吸吮，手带着刘青松的十指相扣抚摸阴茎，拇指搓了搓马眼。  
他真的很清楚刘青松哪里敏感，很快让刘青松射了出来，他们的手上和刘青松的小腹上沾满了液体，林炜翔就着刘青松的东西探到他的穴口稍稍用点力挤了进去。  
太久没经历过情事的身体对异物的进入充满抵触，他睫毛微微颤着看着林炜翔，眼神还是迷蒙晦暗不明的，一面反感又一面期待。  
如果不是林炜翔……  
当然没有这种假设，刘青松根本不允许自己在别人面前喝醉酒，林炜翔是最特殊的那一个，没有人会否认，包括他自己。  
拿什么否认呢，自己不也是假装不在意实则很在意。  
到这一步双方酒都醒了一半，但这一场春梦还未到头都不愿醒，他努力放松身体让林炜翔能够顺利做扩张，憋不住的呻吟断断续续变得甜腻，撩的火又烧起来了。  
林炜翔抽出手指把龟头抵进肉穴，突然想起第一次和刘青松做爱的时候是他18岁生日，基地热热闹闹祝他生日快乐，少年们闹过后各回各房休息，刘青松按照生日算起来还是他的哥哥，他的辅助在房间给了他一个拥抱说是他的生日礼物。有了拥抱作为开头后续的事都不需要言语表达，关了灯两下肢体触碰都是性暗示，赤身裸体藏在被子底下假装正经，满地的衣物已经昭示房间内的罪行。  
然而犯罪者收敛着动静，顾忌着基地隔音不太好通过亲吻将声音拉上了锁以至于泄出来的都足够轻微。但刘青松在床上是经常性放不开的，总会羞耻地把脸捂住，喘息的片刻笑着说不要看我。  
此时的刘青松和平时不一样了，不舒服就用眼神控告，舒服了就热情放肆地叫出声，肉棍钉死在他体内仿佛要捣碎内脏，身子随着动作一晃一晃的把喘息声染上哭腔，他伸手想要碰一碰再次高高翘起的前端却被林炜翔一手抓住扣在头顶。  
“别动。”林炜翔凑在他耳边道。  
刘青松硬的发胀难受得紧，又开始不讲道理地吼林炜翔放开，接着又哀求说：“我难受……你碰碰它。”  
林炜翔没理他，蛮干着捣出汁水，刘青松的前端也开始分泌乳白色的液体，空气里都是腥甜的气味。  
察觉到刘青松快到的时候林炜翔又慢了下来，他亲亲刘青松的耳廓，轻声送进一句话：“你爱我吗？”  
“我不知道。”刘青松呼吸慢了下来，回得很快，“好复杂，不知道怎么形容。”  
林炜翔笑了两声，没再追问，他知道刘青松的意思，这已经是他们认识的第九年，前八年他们几乎24小时无缝对接，磨合太久的后果是和别人搭档都不对味，他们之间确实不是一个爱字可以形容，或者说模糊了情感的边界后，怎么说都可以是他们，又不完全是他们。  
快射的时候刘青松又后知后觉耻感挣开林炜翔的手拿手臂挡住脸，林炜翔干脆压着他的腿操得凶狠，刘青松神经质地抖了两下从喉头发出一声呜咽，林炜翔同时顶进最深处和他一起射了出来。  
射在刘青松身体里几乎是默许了的，他从前就喜欢做这事，虽说总惯着刘青松的小脾气，但他对这件事有种莫名的执着，这样就能让刘青松粘上他的气味以便宣示主权似的。  
刚做完两人都有些疲惫，刘青松躺了一会儿就往浴室走，身上黏腻的感觉让他不舒服，林炜翔拉住他的手问：“刘少，一起洗吗？”  
“洗你妈。”他寻思林炜翔刚打完一炮还有精力呢，谁知林炜翔下一句就让他红了耳朵：“帮你洗后面啊。”  
“你妈死了。”刘青松转头进了浴室反锁上门。

04  
刘青松在福清呆了蛮久，两人退役后都挺闲，暂时还不想结束这段假期。  
那天林炜翔神秘兮兮地对刘青松说带他去个地方，到了地儿人还挺多，然后就看见林炜翔拿着俩钓竿和水桶过来。  
“之前有个采访你不是说想钓鱼吗？”  
“我随便说说这你也记得啊。”  
刘青松嘟嚷着，但到底是有些开心的，林炜翔猜到刘青松应该心情不错，学着别人把桶放到旁边，给鱼钩挂上鱼饵把鱼竿递给刘青松。  
两个人都不会钓鱼，把鱼钩丢进水里之后面面相觑，根本不知道什么时候放线收线。  
“我会了我会了，这回我真会了。”刘青松喊到，他俩后来直接看着手机视频边学边钓，在太阳彻底落下前成功钓上来一条小鱼，最后还是放生了。  
“下次再来钓？”林炜翔问。  
刘青松一愣，他这两天已经在思考什么时候回衡阳了。  
“留下来别走了呗。”林炜翔又说，刘青松不回答就是在犹豫，他乘胜追击，反正刘青松心软最后还是会答应他。  
“看你表现。”


End file.
